


Comforting

by CallingAllFans



Category: Reader-Insert - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Food, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Reading, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I just needed comfort, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllFans/pseuds/CallingAllFans
Summary: Sometimes we just need more than a hug, sometimes the comfort we need comes from someone who doesn't exist. I'll write that comfort, I'll make that hurt go away.
Kudos: 1





	Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa runs you a bath to soothe the pain.

Aizawa looked up from his computer as he heard you shuffle in. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you-" He started before noticing the tear tracks on your face, a sniffle following after. "Do you want to take a bath? I'll run it." He asked instead of questioning the cause. You nodded softly, a small whimper escaping your lips. He gave you a sad smile as he approached you slowly.

Shouta's arms wrapped around you, slowly pulling you into his body. He was warm, he smelled like his sleeping bag and coffee. You inhaled deeply as he squeezed you comfortably before releasing you. He kissed your forehead gingerly as if unsure of it before he walked to the bathroom. You decided to take a seat on the couch, you were exhausted.

"Hey, the bath is ready." Shouta's voice was soft, he gently pulled you to your feet and guided you to the bathroom. "Do you need anything else?" He asked as he set a set of towels down. "W-will you stay with me?" You whispered, already anxiety ridden. "Yeah, just call me back when you get in!" He politely stepped out of the bathroom and went to retrieve a couple of bottles of water. It didn't take very long for you to call out for Aizawa.

When he returned, you were covered by the shower curtain. He smiled reassuringly at you, handing you a water bottle before taking a seat on the toilet. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked softly, not wanting to come off aggressive. You shook your head, you were just beginning to calm down and didn't want to upset yourself. Aizawa nodded understandingly, "Wanna hear about my class today?" You adored his 1-A class antic stories, they filled you with serotonin. Seeing your face light up as you nodded, reassured Shouta that his favorite person would be alright. "Today, Denki really riled up Bakuguo good. Almost got Kirishima angry too.... " You listened to the story, knowing you were going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know comfort fics are needed with comfort characters! Please comment and kudos. Request Comfort characters or what the reader is being comforted for.... Or how they are being comforted! The more information the more detailed/lengthy I make it!


End file.
